Total Drama High School
by Bryc3r2
Summary: This is Total Drama High School! Where twenty two teenagers must stay at a high school and compete in challenges to see who will go to the Hallway Ceremony. If they do, they will have to vote off one of their own. In honor of Total Drama Island, we are using marshmallows as a symbol of safety. See who wins on Total Drama High School!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Total Drama High School where twenty two contestants will compete for one hundred thousand dollars. I am Mrs. Jennifer Taylor and I am the host of this brand new reality show. you are about to meet twenty two teenagers that will compete in a series of challenges. The winner of the challenge will receive a reward. If you lose, you will go to the dreaded Classroom Ceremony! Where students will vote one of their own off. In honor of Total Drama Island, the students who are safe will get a marshmallow. However, if you do not receive one, you must walk the Hallway of Shame and take a ride on the Bus of Losers. Let's meet our first eleven campers, the boys."

A bus pulls up and eleven boys come out.

"Let's meet Bryce, Ryan, Jed, Dylan, Tyler, Corbin, Connor, Cole, Jesse, Colton, and Christian!"

"Please call me Bug," said Christian.

"Ok! Are you guys glad to be here?" said Mrs. Taylor

"We are ready to compete," said Jed intimidating.

"Ok, then. Let's now introduce the females on Total Drama High School."

Another bus pulls up and eleven girls come out.

"Welcome, Abbey, Allie, Loren, Taylor, Hannah, Kylee, Breanna, Erica, Alyssa, McKenzie, and Jessica" said Mrs. Taylor cheerfully.

"Great to be here!" Abbey said loudly.

"Ok, please find your classrooms where you will be your bags inside and go to the cafeteria where we will discuss some rules," ordered Mrs. Taylor.

All of the students went to find their rooms and get settled in. While unpacking, tension rises. Bryce is unpacking in the boys' room when he approaches Jed.

"What's up, I'm Bryce."

"Look," Jed laughed. "I am not here to make friends. I am here to win."

"Touchy," said Bryce.

Colton, Jesse, Tyler, and Ryan. walk into the room and notice Bryce. They go up to him laughing.

"Shouldn't you be taking a nap or something," Colton said.

"Or finger painting," Jesse added.

"You need to watch out or you'll get crushed," Tyler said.

Ryan stayed back and watched the fireworks. They all laughed and walked to their bunks. Corbin and Bug walked up to Bryce.

"Don't listen to them. They are just a bunch of bullies," Corbin said.

"Yeah. Just ignore them and they will stop," Bug replied.

"Thanks guys," Bryce said.

Meanwhile in the girls room, Jessica was making some noise.

"Who touched my stuff! No one will leave this room until someone tells me where my shoes are!" screamed Jessica viciously.

"Well it wasn't me," sasses McKenzie.

"Well maybe I think you did!" yelled Jessica.

Alyssa and Erica come up and try to separate them.

"Can't we just all get along," said Alyssa.

The intercom beeped and everyone froze.

"Alright students, please head to the Cafeteria," Mrs. Taylor explained.

All of the students walked to the cafeteria and began eating. Mrs. Taylor walked in a few minutes later and began to speak.

"You all know of the rules of this game and are ready to begin. But first, we must put you into two teams. The tram names I have selected include the two classes of people I see the most in high school. The athletes and the dorks. I have put you in random teams that do not affect your personalities. Ok if I call your name please sit over there. Bryce, Hannah, Taylor, Corbin, Kylee, Erica, Tyler, Jesse, Colton, Alyssa, and Ryan. You guys will be officially known as the Athletic Alligators. As for the rest of you go sit over there. Abbey, Allie, Connor, Cole, McKenzie, Jed, Dylan, Breanna, Jessica, Loren, and Bug. you guys will be known as the Dorky Mad Dogs! Now before we go, I would like to introduce you to the Locker Confession Cam. If you have something to say, go there to reveal your inner thoughts. Let's head over to your first challenge.

Loren(CONF): I was really excited to be on the Mad Dogs. However, I only trust Abbey and Allie.

Cole(CONF.: The Dorky Mad Dogs! Really?! Only a hundred thousand dollars could keep me on this team.

The students met up at the entrance to the school where bikes were placed.

"Ok, as a student, you must know your way outside the building. So you will get clues to where to go. Then, at each of the five stations you will pick someone to compete in a challenge. If competed, you will receive a key and a new clue. Once you complete all five challenges, you will ride your bikes back to the flag pole and unlock the flag to victory. First team to pull up their flag up wins a lobster dinner! The losers will then vote someone off tonight. Worth playing for?" Mrs. Taylor explained.

The teams then lined up to compete.

"On your mark, get set, go!"

The teams rode their bikes to the football field where each team had to make ten twenty yard field goals. Bryce and Connor lined up to kick. Bryce handled the challenge no problem. His team finished first and headed to the softball field. Connor finished minutes after and was just behind the Alligators. At the field, Kylee missed the first two ground balls. Jessica caught the first two tying the teams up. The teams then pedaled to the metal to the basketball courts where Colton and Cole had to make ten shots to go on. Cole moved flawlessly and Colton was right behind him. The teams raced to the baseball field where they have to hit a home run. Ryan and Jed hit it off. Ryan hit one first with Jed right behind. The teams biked to the track where Hannah and Breanna had to run to get the next key. The two finished at the exact same time. It was a race to the finish. Dylan and Tyler held the keys to victory. The Mad Dogs were in the lead. However, Dylan dropped one of the keys and didn't notice. At the finish line, the Mad Dogs realized they were missing a key. But by then it was too late. The Alligators had raised their flag to victory! The Mad Dogs must now decide who to vote off.

At dinner, Dylan was trying to cover his tracks.

"Guys, I am so sorry that I lost the challenge," said Dylan.

"It is ok you did your best," said Abbey.

"No it is not! we lost the challenge!" yelled Jessica.

"It's ok!" said Breanna.

"No it is not!" Jessica yelled as she stormed off.

Abbey(CONF): Ok, that girl has got some issues.

Allie(CONF): Ya, I don't know about Jessica.

Jed(CONF): I don't care what anybody thinks, Jessica is right. Dylan should pay!

Nightfall has gotten upon the high school. The Athletic Alligators sit in the peanut gallery to watch all of the fireworks happen. The Mad Dogs come in and sit as Mrs. Taylor walks in.

"Ok, Mad Dogs, you must now vote off one of your own. In the confessional, you will find eleven student cards. Stamp an "F" on the student you would like to vote off. If you do not receive a marshmallow, you must immediately walk the Hallway of Shame and hop on the Bus of Losers. That means you are expelled from the game and you can never come back. Ever! Please vote starting with Jed."

Jed(CONF): I am voting of Dylan.

Dylan(CONF): Sorry Jessica, you are nuts.

"You have all cast your votes and made your decision. If I call your name, come up and claim a marshmallow.

Abbey.

Cole.

Allie.

Jed.

Connor.

Bug.

Loren.

McKenzie.

Breanna.

Students, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Dylan and Jessica, it is down to you. The final marshmallow goes to...

Dylan. I am sorry Jessica, you are expelled from the game."

"What? You people are crazy! You need me. You all will suffer the consequences and I will get revenge!" yelled Jessica as she stormed down the hallway.

She continued to yell as the Bus of Losers took her away. Everyone watched as she left the school grounds for good.

"What will happen next week on a whole new episode of Total Drama High School?!"

Jed(CONF): Ok, I may have been wrong, but I will run this game no matter who I have to hurt to do it!


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Total Drama High School we met twenty two teenagers that will compete for one hundred thousand dollars. The teenagers were divided into two teams named the Athletic Alligators and the Dorky Mad Dogs. Before our game began, tension already begun. Bryce was confronted by some of the taller, more athletic guys. But, Bug and Corbin came into his comfort. Meanwhile, Jessica was making some noise in the girls room. She accused just about everybody of taking her shoes. At the challenge, it was a back and forth game. The Mad Dogs took the lead at the end of the challenge. However, Dylan dropped on of the keys, causing the Mad Dogs to lose. Dylan tried to save his butt, by apologizing to the team for his mistake. At the Hallway Ceremony it came down to Jessica and Dylan for the final marshmallow. In the end, it was Jessica who was left without a marshmallow in a 9-2 vote. This week, we are going to test the students stomachs by putting them in the most discussing challenge yet on Total Drama High School.

It is morning at Total Drama High School, and the campers are sound asleep. Until the loud speaker quickly went off and disturbed this dream. McKenzkie woke up frightened and hit her head on her bunk.

"Ouch!" she said as she rubbed her head. "I don't know how much more I can take of these early morning wake up calls."

Meanwhile, the guys were getting ready. Bryce was holding his tooth paste bottle. Colton came up and squeezed the bottle, spilling it everywhere.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Bryce as he wiped off the tooth paste off his shirt.

"Oh, my bad, do I need to get you a baby wipe?" asked Colton as he laughed and walked away.

"Don't listen to him, man," Corbin said.

Bryce(CONF): Okay, Colton and his gang are really stating to get on my nerves. But Corbin is really trying to help me get through it. Maybe we can get into an alliance to pick them off one by one. I just have to get some more people in on it.

Hannah and Taylor are walking in the hallway. Bryce catches up to them as they head to the cafeteria.

"Would you guys be interested in forming an alliance. I am really getting annoyed by Colton's gang picking on me," Bryce asked.

"Why are they picking on you?" asked Hannah concerned.

"They are picking on me because I am short," replied Bryce.

"Don't worry about that. What are you? Five foot?" asked Taylor.

"No," replied Bryce softly.

"What are you then? Four foot twelve?"

Bryce and Hannah laughed as Taylor stood there confused.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, four foot twelve is five foot," Bryce replied.

"Oh," Taylor said in awe."So are you in or not," said Bryce.

Hannah looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

Hannah(CONF): I think this alliance can help me in the long run. I think we can take down this gang and their rain of terror on Bryce.

Taylor(CONF): I don't think it was very nice that they would do that to such a nice guy. They will pay.

Jed sits in his room thinking about his next move in the game.

Jed(CONF): I have to find two students that will do what ever I say and vote with me. But, who will I choose?

Breanna and Bug walk in talking. Jed confronts them with confidence.

"Hey guys, what's up? Can I talk to you about something?"

Breanna and Bug come up and sit next to him.

"I have a plan to take two people to the final three with me,"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Jed," answered Bug.

"Why not?" said Jed.

"We just don't trust you, Jed," said Breanna.

Bug(CONF): I can not believe the nerve he has to try to get us to be with us.

Dylan and Abbey are now sitting in the cafeteria wondering where lunch is.

"No lunch?" Abbey said in shock. "But we need fuel for our next challenge."

Mrs. Taylor walks up and answers.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of food for later."

As Dylan and Abbey sit down Jed walks in and has an idea. He walks up and sits with them.

Jed(CONF): I had to find a new alliance that would help me out. Bug and Breanna wouldn't so I took a different approach. I decided to use brains instead of athleticism.

"Are you two interested in forming an alliance?" Jed asked with a smile.

"But you voted me off," said Dylan.

"No. Before the vote, I realized that Jessica was nuts and she needed to go," replied Jed as he lied through his teeth.

"I guess we could," Abbey said.

Jed(CONF): Check and mate.

Everyone begins to walk in and discuss why there is no lunch. Mrs. Taylor walks to the front and explains.

"Students, the number one thing kids hate about school is lunch. Everyone thinks it is Nasty and revolting. So, today's challenge is all about that. One by one each student will face off to try to eat more lunch food wins. You do not get a point of you throw up or spit any of it out. First one to six wins. Athletic Alligators, please sit out one extra member. Who is it going to be?"

"I am," Ryan says as he raises his hand.

Bryce and Bug go first. They have to eat the moldy pizza. They both start off strong but get a little queasy. Bug takes one more bite for the win. However two seconds he throws it up and Bryce wins round one for the Alligators. Jed and Dylan come back in rounds two and three to beat Hannah and Jesse. Kylee responds by taking out Breanna in the toenail soup challenge. In round five, Colton eats the hairy spaghetti quickly to take down McKenzie. However, Tyler can not stand the taste of the moldy wheat bread giving the Mad Dogs a point to tie it at three. Abbey helps the Mad Dogs take the lead by chewing down the pasta with saliva sauce. Then, Corbin ties it back up at four by eating the underwear salad. Connor then defeats Taylor to attempt the win for the Mad Dogs. Erica is intimidated by the macaroni with slime filling. Allie takes it on fast but Erica comes back. It is neck and neck until Erica's face turns green and she throws up in defeat. The Dorky Mad a dogs have won their first ever challenge. The Athletic Alligators must now vote someone to go home.

Later, Colton is leading his alliance by trying to decide who to kick off.

Colton(CONF): This vote was very difficult because I could not decide if I should vote for Erica or Bryce. They Re both weakening this tribe.

"We all vote Erica. She cost us the challenge. Deal?" asked Colton.

All of the guys agree. What they don't know is, Bryce was listening in on their conversation. He runs to his alliance where they all are playing checkers.

"Colton is voting for Erica. We must vote him off in order to get the rest of the alliance to crumble. I'll talk to Erica," said Bryce.

Erica or Alyssa are talking as Bryce walks up.

"Erica, you guys have to vote off Colton or else you will be in jeopardy of getting kicked off,"

"Ok, we will,"

Erica(CONF): No I won't I trust Colton. Or do I?

Alyssa(CONF): I don't care what Erica says, I am voting for Colton to save one of my best friends on this show!

At the hallway ceremony, the teams decide who to vote off.

Bryce(CONF): Colton.

Colton(CONF):Erica

Erica(CONF): I can't decide!

"Students, if you do not receive a marshmallow tonight, you must immediately walk the Hallway of Shame and take a ride on the Bus of Shame. That means you are expelled from the contest. The first marshmallow goes to,

Bryce.

Hannah.

Kylee.

Taylor.

Alyssa.

Corbin.

Ryan.

Jesse.

Tyler.

Colton and Erica, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. The final marshmallow goes to...

Colton. Sorry, Erica you have been eliminated.

"No! I can't believe this!"

Erica walks in tears as she leaves the competition.

Will these alliances stay together? Will Alyssa survive without Erica? Find out next time on Total Drama High School!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Total Drama High School, the team's stomachs were put into the puke test. They competed in a challenge with disgusting lunchroom food. however, the real drama came before the challenge. New alliances were formed. Colton banded together with Jesse, Tyler, and Ryan. Bryce formed an alliance with Hannah and Taylor. Jed tried to form one with Bug and Breanna, but they refused. He then turned to Abbey and Dylan, even though Jed voted for Dylan in the last vote. They accepted, but Dylan still has his feelings about Jed. At the challenge, Bryce prove to Colton that he is useful. However, Erica did not. She failed to chow down on her food. In the end, it was the Mad Dogs who were victorious! Afterwards, Colton agreed with his alliance to vote off the weak link, Erica. However, they were not aware of Bryce who was listening In on their conversation. Bryce immediately went to his alliance to help save Erica. Everyone was in and Bryce went to go talk to Erica and her biggest ally, Alyssa. Erica didn't believe them. However, Alyssa wasn't going to take any chances. At the vote, Bryce's alliance and Alyssa voted for the leader of the team, Colton. Kylee threw her vote away and Colton's alliance voted for Erica. Corbin had no idea who to vote for. It was not known who even voted for until now:

Corbin(CONF): (He stares at all of the votes nervously.) I know! (He then stacks the cards together and faces the profiles toward the camera. He randomly chooses a card. He looks at it stamps it and places the vote in) Sorry, Erica.

What luck Erica had huh? This week our campers compete on a school yard classic, dodge ball! Who will win, who will lose and who will take a ride on Total Drama High School!

The guys are getting up from their slumber. Cole gets up and stretch right before he realizes Jed is up writing in his journal.

"Whoa, Jed. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour I guess," Jed replied suspiciously.

Cole(CONF): I don't trust Jed. He sneaks around everyday with that journal. Plus, I don't think he necessary likes me.

Jed(CONF): What's this journal for? To write down the people I despise and draw out plans on how they are gonna get eliminated. And right now, Cole is at the top of that list. He is too nice and could become a huge threat.

Meanwhile, the girls are trying to comfort Alyssa from getting over Erica's departure.

"She was my best friend here," Alyssa said " I don't understand how she got eliminated," Corbin is seen in the doorway.

Corbin(CONF): It is all my fault that Erica's gone. I wouldn't have voted for her if she was on the chopping block.

"That was my fault," Corbin said as he walked into the room. "I had no idea who I was voting for so I randomly chose. It ended up choosing her. I am so sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know any better," Hannah said.

"No, it's not," Alyssa said angrily. "It is your fault she is gone!" Alyssa walks out and Abbey runs out chasing her.

Corbin is in the guys room thinking as Bryce walks in and sits next to him.

"You kind of screwed up, huh," Bryce says.

"Yeah. Its just I don't have anybody to keep me in touch with what's going on."

"Well, today is your lucky day because you are now officially in my alliance with Taylor and Hannah," Bryce said enthusiastically.

"Seriously," Corbin said with surprise.

"Heck ya," Bryce said in reply.

Later, Abbey comes up to Dylan who sits in thought.

"Is everything alright, Dylan. You seem to be thinking about something," Abbey said in curiosity.

"I'm not sure about this alliance with Jed," Dylan said.

"Me either," Abbey began. "But right now he is our biggest chance of getting further in this game. We aren't the most athletic players on this team. If we lose challenges, our team might vote us off because of our weakness."

"Yeah, your probably right. Let's just stick with him. For now."

Dylan(CONF): I do not like the idea, but if it means I stay in the game, I am okay with it.

Everyone is in the gym playing numerous sports and games. The guys are just finishing a game of tug of war. Colton and Jesse are about to put the rope up and ask Bryce for assistance.

"Wanna help us out, Bryce," Jesse says with a smile.

Bryce agrees and helps them out. Bryce turns the corner when Tyler grabs him. They cover his mouth with tape and holds him down as Jesse and Colton tie him. They finish leaving the scene laughing.

Tyler(CONF): Did you see the look on his face? (He laughs)

Mrs. Taylor's voice goes over the intercom and everyone freezes to listen.

"Listen up, students. We are about to begin the third challenge of the season. Everyone please go to the gym for your next challenge."

Everyone lines up with their teams. Everyone is present except for Bryce. Mrs. Taylor then walks in with her track suit on.

"Hey everybody welcome to today's challenge. Wait a minute, I see we have a missing Alligator."

Jesse, Colton and Tyler start laughing and Mrs. Taylor comes up.

"Boys, do you know where he is?" Mrs. Taylor asked as the boys continued laughing.

"If you do not get him in the next fifteen minutes, your team will forfeit the challenge," Mrs. Taylor said angrily.

The Mad Dogs sat in the bleachers nervously as the Alligators went hunting for Bryce.

Bryce is then seen crawling across the floor trying to find help. Jesse, Colton, and Tyler return to where they left Bryce but realize he has crawled away.

Bryce(CONF): (Bryce attempts to sit inside the confessional.) Mmmmmmmmmm. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

The team continues to search. Mrs. Taylor once again goes over the intercom.

"You have five minutes, Gators!" Mrs. Taylor yelled.

Corbin and Hannah run through the hallway and pass the confessional where they hear a faint scream. They back up and find Bryce!

"Bryce!" Hannah exclaims in excitement.

"There is no time for us to untie you," Corbin said. "We have to hurry!"

Hannah and Corbin round up the team and run to the gym. Mrs. Taylor is on the intercom counting down. They get to the gym right before she says zero.

"Got here just in time," Mrs. Taylor said.

Everyone regroups and Bryce is untied.

"Today's challenge is a classic game of dodge ball. You will go five on five and play the standard rules of dodge ball. If you get hit with a ball, you are out. If you catch a ball, the thrower is out and you get to bring someone back from your team. You may use a ball or many balls to deflect a ball coming at you. However, if the ball drops, you are out."

"Bryce's balls haven't dropped yet," Tyler said. Colton and Jesse laugh in agreement. Bryce sighs as Mrs. Taylor continues.

"Please pick your teams. We are playing best of five. Everyone must play at least one game."

In the first round, the Athletic Alligators go with an all guys line up, excluding Bryce. The Mad Dogs selected Jed, Connor, Cole, McKenzie, and Breanna. The game begins with both teams sprinting to get a ball. In the commotion, Ryan picks up a ball and eliminates Breanna as she reached down for a ball. Colton grabs a ball and looks for a target. McKenzie throws a ball at him. Colton deflects and throws his ball at her. McKenzie runs, but he hits her in the back. Dodge balls are thrown left and right for a while. Tyler throws a bullet to Cole, but Cole handles it no problem. Cole brings Bug in from the bench. Jesse goes on rage mode and eliminates Jed and Bug. Connor and Cole remain until Ryan gets a huge hit on Connor. They finish off the Mad Dogs with a caught ball.

In round two, the Alligators go with the same lineup but the Mad Dogs change things up. They put Bug, Dylan, Abbey, Allie, and Loren on the court. The Athletic Alligators, however, win in the easiest way possible. They pick off Bug and Dylan before attacking the girls. Colton, Jesse, and Corbin attempt to eliminate the guys. While Tyler and Ryan made sure they could without getting hit by the girls. Bug avoids a ball from Corbin and celebrates. However, Jesse comes back with a hit to the face. Dylan stands in shock right before he gets knocked out by Corbin. The girls are then taken down one by one. After the match, Tyler talks some smack!

"Hey, it's two zero! What you gonna do about it? Our girls team can beat you!"

Bryce sighs as he is insulted once again.

"You have to put them in," Bug began. "None of them had played yet."

"He's right," Mrs. Taylor said.

"Doesn't matter," Colton said. "We could beat you with them for the rest of the game."

"Do it then," Connor yelled.

The next game, the Alligators must put in the girl's team and Bryce. The Mad Dogs put all of their guys on the court. The game is back and forth. Bug eliminates Kylee and Alyssa easily. Jed and Dylan are taken down by Hannah and Bryce. Taylor takes down Bug right before Connor takes down her. It all comes down to Bryce against Cole and Connor. Bryce tries his best to stay in the game. He sticks in there until a double whammy got the best of him. Hope was given to the Mad Dogs.

"So, you gonna do it or are you to chicken," Tyler says.

"No!" Tyler replies loudly.

The Alligators once again put the same people in. However, the team comes up with the same result. Bryce once again is the last to remain. The Mad Dogs are celebrating the tie. The Alligators switch up the line up and put Tyler, Colton, Jesse, Hannah, and Taylor against Jed, Connor, Cole, Allie, and Bug. The game is intense. Everybody is coming in and out from the bench. It all comes down to Tyler and Jed. Tyler trows three balls at once. Jed avoids them easily. Tyler then uses all of his might. He throws everything he has in it. The throw is so hard it hits Jed and pulls him back. But, Jed catches the ball. This gives a victory to the Mad Dogs.

Bryce is upset after the events that have happened that day. Corbin comes up to him.

"You alright," Corbin asked.

"No," Bryce said in sadness. "I've never been more humiliated ever. I just want those three to go home."

"Which one you want to go home?" Corbin asked.

"Tyler," Bryce said in anger.

Tyler(CONF): I feel confident about tonight. We got a strong four to help take him down.

The teams walk in and sit down to await for Mrs. Taylor who walks in.

"Well Alligators, it's time to vote one of your own out for a second time. Please go vote now"

Bryce(CONF): Jerk! (He stamps Tyler's card angrily.)

Ryan(CONF): Holds Tyler and Bryce's cards trying to decide who to vote off.

"Okay, the votes have been counted. Marshmallows go to:

Hannah.

Corbin.

Taylor.

Ryan.

Kylee.

Alyssa.

Now, we have four students and three marshmallows. Colton, Jesse, Tyler. You guys almost caused your team the challenge. Bryce, you didn't do well in the challenge today. The next two marshmallows go to Colton and Jesse. Tyler and Bryce, it comes down to you. The final marshmallow goes to,

Bryce. Tyler, you are eliminated."

"What? But how?" Tyler says in shock.

He refuses to leave and is escorted off the school grounds. See what happens next time on Total Drama High School!


End file.
